Santa Monica dream
by notanotherlovepage
Summary: An alternate universe where neither Jefferson nor the powers exist. Everybody is friendly at Blackwell, including Chloe and Max. They think they are best friends, but one night can actually change it all.
1. Last friday night

I woke up feeling like shit. A headache was storming into my head and nausea started to invade my guts the moment I opened my eyes. Ittook almost three seconds to clear up my vision, and another twenty to realize where I was. I recognized the 'hole to another universe' graffiti on top of the left wall, followed by an almost erotic poster of some women's boobs below it. 'Think like a man' was written on the wall next to the door, with its paint slightly scrapped off. I looked to my left side and encountered myself with a fluffy ball of blue hair, a hardcore tattoo I almost knew like my right hand, and a beanie grabbed by the arm that followed it. Intense snoring came along with the steady breathing of the specimen sleeping right next to me and I couldn't help but to let go a tiny chuckle.

 _She's such a dork,_ I thought to myself. C _learly worth a shot._

I leaned to my right side where my camera was laying, took it, and stood up right above Chloe's sleeping body to take a picture. I regretted then the rushed got-up since it intensified the hangover, and took some seconds to recover from the dizziness. I smiled then when I saw Chloe's peaceful expression, and I took the picture.

The flash that came along seemed to bother Chloe's religious sleep, to which she slightly whined.

"What the-"

"Rise and shine, sleepy head" I said singsonly, throwing myself over Chloe, starting to laugh when she groaned.

"I'm going to fucking kill you, you idiot" Chloe whined. "Prepare yourself for the apocalypse" she proceeded, suddenly changing her tone into a serious one.

Chloe turned around very slowly towards me, showing a silly face resembling a ghost - eyes wide open, showing no pupils, sticking out her tongue and opening widely her mouth. She did seem pretty scary. Her hands were up, as in showing her nonexistent claws. I jokingly started to lean back as she approached me, and all of the sudden she was tickling me while I laughed hysterically.

"Please, stop! Show some mercy!" I laughed.

"Neverrrr!" she exclaimed, continuing the tickles.

When she stopped I had to take a huge breath, since the laughter had taken it away. Then the hangover hit again like a train.

"Wow, I feel like shit" I said. Cupping my forehead and closing my eyes, aiming to amortiguate the gunshots of pain i felt going through my temples. "How do you do this? Hangovers are bullshit" I whined.

"You'll learn, hippie. Takes some time" Chloe smiled, stupidly proud of herself. "Wait," she proceeded, showing then a confused, thoughtful expression, "what the hell happened yesterday?".

"Well, for what I can _feel_ , we got wasted" I reasoned. "I don't really know further".

"The usual" She responded with a sigh. "We managed to go to the Halloween party, right?" she asked. The funny thing is, neither of us remembered. Its kind of a bummer, to be honest. All the fun just wiped from our minds like a sand castle by the sea. That's another reason i love photography; i make sure to keep those memories i don't ever want to forget.

Chloe's question triggered the memory of her costume, which made me almost melt; she wore a tank top with two blue wings standing out of her back, the classic pair of ripped jeans that she could rock so hard, some heeled black boots that amazingly stylized her legs, and a blue beanie with two antennas sticking out of it to give it an adorable tip. The reality is, she looked fucking hot. Goddamnit.

My outfit -well, my clothes. I didn't really dressed up, let's say- were next to my side of the bed. I decided, after some time of meditation, that I would go to the party as a photographer. Chloe tried to convince me to go as Lara Croft -she has this weird obsession with her-, but I didn't have the outfit, nor the hair, nor the looks. Chloe then called me a strange insult I have never heard before -shit factory I think it was- which I decided to ignore. Chloe hates it when I chicken out of fun, and i find adorable her annoying look, so it was actually a win-win.

"Hey," Chloe distracted me from my thoughts, "didn't you take pictures last night? I have this distant flashback that you couldn't let go of the camera," she exclaimed with a tinny giggle, "as always".

Well, she has a point. I never have much opportunities to get seriously drunk in my boring life, but when I do, my obsession with photography usually intensifies, so I take nearly a hundred pictures of everything I face, saying bye-bye to the expensive films i spend my savings in. Ah, the sweet smell of failure for still using a fucking polaroid.

"You are right. I wonder where are those" I implied fakingly, because i already fucking knew the answer.

Me and Chloe stood up at the same time, looking at each other, thinking the same thing; every goddamn time I go out with Chloe, get drunk and take photos, I decorate _all_ of the floor with them, and then go to sleep, like a religious ritual I have to follow. I seriously don't know why I do this. Neither do I have any memory of doing it - i'm not much of a memory person, especially with alcohol in my veins. I probably should talk to a therapist about this 'fetish', should call it this way. Maybe my obsession with photography is not so healthy as my mom says, after all.

Naturally, the entire floor was covered in a grand variation of photos, each one funnier than the other. Chloe bursted out in a huge laughter as my cheeks started to redden.

"Every goddamn time," Chloe pointed out to the air, grabbing her stomach with her other hand to try to contain the laughter, "i will never get over it. Ever" Tears were nearly falling from her eyes as she calmed herself down. "Okay, let's take a look at your masterpiece".

We started to collect the photos and Chloe would let go a laugh every two seconds for every photograph she saw. The fact is, they really were funny. There was one where Chloe literally threw herself on top of Victoria, who was dressed as a bee - not a sexy bee, a funny chubby one, devotedly obeying a bet she had lost two weeks ago -, Chloe pulling her cheeks with her fingers and crossing her eyes, and Victoria showing a whinny, surprised face to the camera. I really do have a gift. I can capture a moment exactly when it happens.

"Oh my god, look at this!" Chloe exclaimed. "Poor Nathan!"

I saw the picture and I couldn't contain the laughter. Nathan was swearing – as always - something to the camera, trying to grab it to avoid the picture. If you looked closely, you could see Nathans mini skirt being pulled down by Victoria, and Nathan trying to pull it back up. Kate appeared in the back slightly chuckling and Chloe was the one taking the picture as a selfie, right next to Nathan, sticking out her tongue.

Nathan went dressed as a female cheerleader. Yes, he was also part of the bet, and yes, he had also lost it. He had a blonde wig with two high ponytails on the sides, a crop top that stated 'GO BLACKWELL', written with a black marker by Chloe. The mini skirt joined the top -both red-, followed by large white socks and red sneackers. He also had red pom pons but I'm guessing he had already lost them by then.

"We had a hella time" I said, still laughing.

"Please don't try to use 'hella' in a sentence ever again" Chloe said, making me blush. "Woah…" Chloe suddenly exclaimed, her expression changing drastically, showing some really scarlet cheeks. "I don't remember this at all".

She handed me a picture while looking the other way, embarrassed of something I couldn't decode. I looked at her with confusion in my eyes, as I received the picture. I slowly guided my eyes to the picture, afraid of what it may show.

I nearly chocked when I saw it. Chloe and I were kissing.


	2. What the hell is going on?

There were almost fifteen minutes of pure, innocent and awkward silence. I really couldn't lift my head to look at Chloe and I figured she couldn't either. It was strange how the girl who always showed a tough, strong armour was now left with nothing but embarrassment. There was once in a while a sigh, or a heavy breathing, prompting the other to say something.

"Okay," Chloe suddenly said, which took me as a surprise, "we are not gonna make this a big deal. Are you with me?" she asked.

"I-I..." I wasn't even able to formulate de sentence "yeah..."

"I-I mean, is it really a big deal?" Chloe said, exasperated, and somewhat annoyed. I knew her best, though; she was trying to brush the situation off. "How many strangers have I kissed in my life? This cannot be that bad".

"Oh... _"_ I let go, unintentionally, finding myself being hurt. I actually didn't quite understand why would that somehow offend me, but it _did_ felt wrong, thinking that Chloe was comparing our kiss to a strangers.

 _Put yourself together, Maxine. It_ is _just a kiss._ I thought to myself, which didn't really help at all. Why did that kiss... matter to me?

I lifted my eyes embarassingly, only to be met by a worried look.

"H-hey, i… didn't mean it like that..." she tried to console me, which made everything _far_ worse.

"No, of course!" I faked a laugh. I decided that if I was gonna _care_ , I would not show it. There is _no way_ Chloe gives a shit, anyway. "I mean, what is so important about a kiss?" I asked innocently, although it actually stang in my stomach like a bitch.

"Totally, right?... I-I mean, I could...I could kiss you right now and it would mean n-nothing"

 _What?!_ I though. Chloe's proposal took me as a huge surprise, and out of nowhere, I found myself wanting her to accomplish what she just said. Did i actually want my best friend to kiss me?

"O-of course" I looked at every spot on the room except for Chloe's eyes. I really didn't understand my tension. I think I had never been so confused in my entire life. It was as if there were two people in my mind; the demon and the angel - or the Caulfield and the Price. The demon was encouraging me to carry out my impulses, and my angel was trying to calm me the fuck down.

 _You can't kiss your best friend!_ The angel said in my head. _She's your best friend, and besides, you wou…_

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a huge amount of adrenaline. I felt my lips pressed to… something. Something warm. Something sweet. Something beautiful. I suddenly felt the need to close my eyes and just never stop that something.

I followed my impulses and opened my mouth. I got closer to Chloe, got up on my knees, and grabbed her hair. Our tongues touched, and all of the sudden, Chloe leaned back, with a shocked expression, and a hand covering her mouth.

"You kissed me back" she said, "you hella kissed me back".

My cheeks were resembling tomatoes by now, and I didn't have any better ideas than to say:

"You kissed me first"

"But, you k-kissed me!" Chloe started to stutter as she looked around the room with nervousness and hesitation. She started to lean back and I felt strangely hurt. "You hella fucking _kissed me_!" Her tone was starting to rise.

"I…" I didn't really come up with anything. I didn't know what to say. I just wanted to hide and never face the sun again "I..."

"I think you should go" Chloe suddenly said, changing her tone into a serious one.

 _What?!_ I though, trying to avoid my eyes from watering.

"But, Chloe-"

"Seriously, Max. Just go" She reaffirmed.

Chloe's look was not offended, nor sad, nor angry. It was mysterious. She looked like she was trying to solve some math equation. She was still touching her lower lip with her index finger and was now laying on her knees on the bed.

I got up slowly, hoping that she would change her mind, but she didn't. My hangover suddenly got worse, and I had a unexpected rush to throw up. _Just_ what i needed.

 _Go ahead, Maxipad. Just throw up all over her room! I'm sure she would like that better than a kiss from you, anyway._ I thought to myself, making fun of me.

I felt a hurtful knot develop on my throat. Which i decided to replace with rage.

 _Who does she think she is?_ I thought _. She can't just kiss me like it's nothing and then toss me out of her house like fucking garbage! Such a friend!_ I tried to convince myself.

I started to quicken my steps as I took out Chloe's pijamas, with an offended expression following every move, not giving a damn if she was looking at my naked body. Chloe didn't attempt to say anything. She now had this sad look staring at the floor, which made me get even angrier. As soon as I was ready, I stepped out of the room, shutting the door with a strength I didn't even know I had. I was getting madder with every step I took, and all at once, I felt my face getting salty wet. I was now incredibly grateful that Joyce and David were on their plane to Paris. I would hate to explain this situation to them.

 _Stop crying_ I though. _Stop being a fucking child._

When I got out of the house, I felt a rushed punch of feelings take over myself. I started to cry my eyes out as I was walking down the street, and when I reached the bus stop, I sat on the bench to cry some more.

Strangers were looking at me, with preoccupied expression, as if i was a child who had lost her mommy. It was really not like me to cry like that in front of so many people, but i was just so _hurt_. Being rejected hurted so _much._ And the worst part is, i didn't even know _why_ i cared that much. It was fucking terrifying.

It's ironic how a heartbreak can seem so shallow from the outside, but can feel like the end of the fucking world from the inside. Had my best friend just broken my heart? Did that mean that i was... in love with my best friend?

"Are you okay?" Someone asked me.

I think Jesus, or god, or whoever listened to my prayers, given the bus that was quickly heading to the stop bus. I thanked a god I didn't even believe in and took it. I wiped my tears with my long sleeves and was about to pay the ticket, when a sudden phone call blew my phone.

When I saw who it was, I freaked. My pulse started to rush a thousand miles per hour and my fricking hands started to sweat as if i was running a fuckingnmarathon, but i still hesitated. I wasn't just going to take it. She had been a bitch to me, and i didn't really feel like talking to her right then...

Okay, who was i kidding. There's no one i'd rather talk to. But i wanted to earn some fake pride anyway. So much for being an adult, huh?

I let the phone ring four times before i took it. She didn't even let me say anything, proceeding:

"Don't pay the ticket. I'm sorry" Chloe's voice filled my heart with joy. It was so good to hear it. I was still going to keep the drama queen acting a little longer, though. She kind of deserved it, and i wanted the attention. Heh.

"Why shouldn't I?" I asked, in an offended tone.

"Look at the window"

When I looked, I let out a giggle of joy, amongst all the tears. There goes the acting. Chloe was standing on the bus stop, with the phone facing her ear. I never realized until then how happy she could make me.

I got out of the bus, realizing I was delaying the driver, and it left without me. Chloe and I were face to face again, in silence. An arrow of pain stroke me like a lighting, and out of the blue, i found myself saying;

"I'm sorry for kissing you back. I ruined everything" I tried to look down to the ground, but Chloe raised my chin with her fingers.

"That's the problem" Chloe said, grabbing my face. "I hella fucking loved it".


	3. The utopic party

**Hey guys! So it's been literally _years_ , but i re-read this and i got tempted to write a chapter. I hope you like it! **

**Ps: i just realised my writing sucked BALLS. I hope i got any better .**

* * *

"Dude, stop being such a chicken-shit! Come on!" I said, frustrated.

"Chloe Price; for the fifteenth and last time, i'm _not_ going as Lara Croft, okay?" Max responded. God, she could really get into my nerves sometimes. I decided to let this one pass. After all, she _did_ agree to get waisted and go to the halloween party, although she has this "incredibly important and difficult proyect" for monday, as she calls it.

"Such a shit-factory did i choose as my best friend..." I whispered to myself after a sigh, loud enough so she could hear it.

"I literally don't know what the fuck that means, but i heard that" Max responded, with a proud grin on her stupid face.

We were in our room, getting dressed for the party. My costume was between 'hella stupid' and 'amazeballs', Max said. She even dared to claim she had taken me to the dark, unholy grounds of the Hipster, to which i smacked her ass, and menaced that the next time she even oughted to say such a blasfemy, it would be straight to her face.

To me, my costume was actually... kind of sexy. The blue matched my... well, everything, and the butterfly theme gave me a sense of innocence i knew too well i didn't have. It was like those trashy porn films about a teenage baby sitter getting it on with the man of the family, which i would never admit turned me on. Maybe i should consult a therapist. No good in being a psycho fetichist. I was kind of surprised at myself when i hoped Max would dig it, though.

Max, on the other hand, didn't dress up at all. She just went as her usual hipster bullshit, only with her polaroid -actually, the one i gave her for her birthday; my dad's- claiming she was dressed as a photographer. I wasn't in the mood for arguing, so i just dropped it. I moved on then to the next topic.

"So, what are we drinking?" I ask her.

"Uh, i don't know Chloe, maybe beer?" She asks back, innocently. It's funny how we have actually gotten drunk before, and still she plays this little, naive girl role. It's kind of adorable, really. I let go a "ha!" and proceed:

"Max, Maxipad, Maxitipad..." I say singsonly with my hands locked together behind my back, walking around her as if inspecting her. " _Of course_ there will be beer, my precious," I continue walking, "but that's only the head-starts." I say as i stop, inches from her face, with a confident look. I can actually see the nervousness in her eyes. So. Fucking. Cute.

"C-chloe, i don't know, you know how dense i can be when i'm...that drunk" she answers, findgeting with her fingers now, having lowered her eyes to the ground, defeated at my stare.

" _Exactly_ my point" I clear out, "Tequila it is, then!" I say cheerfuly, with my index pointing to the air.

"T-tequila?" Her eyes widen at my statement.

"Yes, Maximus. Tequila. You'll hella love it" I respond. Max had never drank it before. It was like this big deal to her. She was always posponing it; the 'big Tequi-night', as I like to call it, as if it was some kind of deadly venom -which it is, to a certain point-. The strongest shit she has ever drank is Rum, mixed with some orange juice. Such a baby.

"I don't..."

"Stop second-guessing yourself Max!" I suddenly say, having elevated my voice, "Tonight, will be _the_ night" I say, smirking mischievously.

* * *

"Dana!" Max shouts when she opens the door and sees who's on the other side. "You came!".

We decided with Max to invite literally _every_ student in Blackwell to my place, given that Joyce and David were gone to their trip. It would be like the "party starter" before we got headed to the actual party, the one Dana organized at Blackwell's pool. Max was not too content with the proposition. She feared that my house would be a fucking disaster by the time my folks came back. Joyce had kind of told her she was in charge of the house; she clearly didn't trust _me_ with it. Hence the worry. I promised her i would get everyone to respect the house and don't break anything, and if anyone even _dared_ to move something one inch from its original place, i would punch them in the face. She giggled and finally, she agreed.

"Well, of course I came" Dana answers with a smile, "I heard this shit would be _the_ party. Still, you're coming to _mine_ afterwards, aren't you?" She asks, although it sounded more like a demand to me.

"Dude, of course; an eye for an eye, a party for a party, right?" Max adds with a thoughtful smile.

Dana stares at her as if processing what she said, like she was some kind of alien.

"God, Max" says Dana finally, with a quick laugh, completely changing her expression. "Those saying of yours. You're so fucking weird. I love you so much".

I got to see a tiny blush on Max's face that makes me melt.

"I-I love you too, Dana" She answers nervously, as if confessing her love.

"Ooooookay people" I step in. "I think Dana was the last one, right?"

I see everybody glancing at eachother, looking if there's anyone missing. Considering no one was answering, i took it as a yes.

" **Let's get this party started!** " I scream, with the beer in my hand up in the air.

* * *

"C-chloe...I don't know..." Max tells me, with a shot of tequila in her hand. We were starting to play "Never have i _not_ ever", which is like the original game, but the other way around. We invented it because we were trying to get the cinamon rolls drunk; Kate and Max, and the original game was clearly not gonna get it done. It was Max, Kate, Warren, Brooke, Dana, Vic, Nathan and me playing. Dana was the first to go. She said the lamest one; "Never have i not ever...kissed someone!". As expected, Max and Kate were the only ones who had to drink; they have never given anyone their first kiss.

"Yeah...i'm not so sure about this..." Kate nervously added.

"Dude! Come on! You're ruining the game!" I said, irritated now.

"But...what if i like, puke it or something?" Max insists with a freaked out look, staring at the liquid as if it were to kill her the second she took it, and then staring at Kate, who returned the exact same scared look.

"Okay, you know what? I'll take one with you two" I finally state, annoyed with how much time this shit was taking. I take the bottle and pour myself some of it on my shot glass.

Max sighs, and then asks;

"How does this work again? Tequila, lemon and then salt?"

 _How much cuter can she get?_ I think, smiling internally.

"It's actually salt, Tequila and then the lemon" I returnstaring at her with a warmer expression. After all, the first time i drank tequila i was shitting bricks too.

"Okay, Max, let's do this" Kate says, now smiling nervously, as if she was about to get into a rollercoaster.

"Cheers, bitches" I say, as we click the three shots in celebration. I proceed to suck the salt and then drink the liquid, and feel the familiar warm sensation falling from my throat to my stomach, which i have learned to enjoy over the years.

When i open my eyes and go pick a lemon to suck, i see Max and Kate's expressions, and nearly fall to the side from the sudden laugher.

"Oh my god, this is horrible" Max says with the most disgusted face i have ever seen on her in my life, as if she had just drank a whole bottle of pee.

" _Gahhhhhh"_ Kate adds, coughing and spiting and sucking a third lemon in a row.

I pick Max's Polaroid, aim for them, and click. A photograph develops on the white paper and the results are pure brilliance; the glasses half empty on each of their hands (obviously, they couldn't finish them), their other hand holding a destroyed piece of sucked lemon, and their unique faces giving the picture the aura of party i wanted to achieve. Pure perfection.

"Okay people, moving on. I wanna get waisted" Vic interrupts, and we continue the game.

* * *

"Okay shitheads, anybody even _dares_ to laugh, and i will personally hunt them down" Nathan says from inside the garage. He was changing into his cheerleader outfit, while Victoria was changing upstairs in my room. They both lost a bet and this was the punishment. We were all in my living room, dying to see how this would go.

"Seriously though, i will burn this house down to ashes!" Victoria shouts from upstairs.

"Guys, we are not _that_ mean, are we?" says Warren, with an evil smile on his face.

"Ugh, just...whatthefuckever" We heard Nathan say after a sight. "Come on, Vic" He adds.

Nathan opened the door just as Vicky started to come downstairs, and appeared at the same time in the living room, as if a play was about to start. The look on their faces showed _everything_ but amusment, which made everything even funnier.

After a long silence - everybody was waiting for someone to break the ice - i just couldn't help myself. I started to laugh my ass off, as if i had just heard the funniest joke in the fucking world. Plus, i was pretty drunk, which didn't help my self control at all. Everybody followed my laugh, while Vic and Nathan simultaneously crossed their arms on their chests and looked to the ground, defeated by the mocking.

"It's really not bad guys. Actually, Vic, you look adorable" Kate suddenly says, aproaching Vicky.

"You're really not helping, Marsh" Vic responds, although she had risen her head now, and showed a tiny smile on her face. Max and i had started suspecting months ago if there was any chemistry between them, which we confirmed the day we saw Kate get drunk for the first time. She was clearly more obvious on the flirting, and Vic was not avoiding it at all. We know that, sonner or later, this two love-birds will make their love blossom. That's actually another reason we want to get Kate drunk; there's not really much improvement in their sobriety. It's actually surprising; one would think it would be Vic to make the firsts moves. I guess you should never judge a book by it's cover.

"Yeah, _Veeeeec_ , it's so cute and fluffy!" I say, mixing her name with the sound of her costume; a bee, while i drunkely threw myself to her, hugging her from behind.

"Oh my god, imma' slap a bitch right now" She says, all drama queen now, shoving me off and raising a hand, in a "talk to the hand" gesture.

"You know you love me, slut" I respond, hugging her again, this time with one arm, so we were side to side.

"Don't make me hate you" Vic responds with a tiny laugh.

"Alright people, i think it's time to go!" Dana shouts from the opposite side of the room. "It's 2am and i made the reservation for 1:30, i'm fucking late to my own party" She follows, now in an irritated tone.

"Okay shitheads, let me check everything is in place and we're good to go" I respond, heading to the windows to check they're actually locked.

"Uh, guys... how are we going, again?" Brooke asks, clearly more sober than the rest of us. "I mean... transport and shit".

"Uh, walking, i guess" Dana responds, thoughtful, clearly not having taken it into account.

"WHAT?" Vic shouts from behind me, and i let go a laugh. "Are you insane? I'm already sweating as it is. By the time we arrive i would be a steamed fucking Salmon"

"Well, can you think of a better way?" Dana asks Victoria, crossing her arms, annoyed.

"I'm glad you asked" Nathan says suspiciously, slowly walking to the center of the room, with a half grin on his face, trying to sound misterious, but obviously failing due to his ridiculous costume.

* * *

Apparently, Nathan owned a fucking gigantic bus, which could fit every-fucking-body. Plus, it included a personal driver, of course. Should have expected it, given that his family is as rich as i'll never be. His parents basically own Arcadia Bay, which could lead one to think he's as happy as a puppy, but his father is a goddamn asshole, and made Nate's life a living hell. Luckily, Vic's parents helped him get the therapy he needed, and he slowly got to his feet. He was later included in our group of friends, and he's been really supported by all of us. He's used to showing this mask of coldness and frivolity, but i know that deep down, he really apreciates us. And i know this because some time ago, i used to be like him. I pushed everyone away after my father died and Joyce married David, but Max really helped me canalize my pain in other ways, like playing guitar and shit. After some time, i was able to move forwards, and now i can say i am actually content with my life.

Anyways, the bus to the party was actually a party on it's own. The fucking thing had a cooler with drinks included, and we got even drunker on the way. We played loud music and sang along, and at one moment, Dana decided to twerk in the front of the bus while everybody cheered her. That bitch can actually move her ass. I have to learn that shit someday - not that i would actually show it to anybody, though. Totally not punk.

When we got there, Dana went straight to organizing everything; starting the music, placing the punch and the food on it's place, arranging shit with the security head, etcetera etcetera. I seriously don't know how can she enjoy it. I like to _go_ to the parties, not _make_ them. That would mean having to be _responsible_ , which, _hell_ to the no.

The music started, and it wasn't long until everybody was shacking their things. I was tearing the dancefloor to 'Bangarang' by skrillex with Vic - we would never admit, but we actually kind of dig electronic music, it's like our own stupid secret - when i suddenly feel a hand on my waist.

I was about to kill whoever thought it was okay to work their way up to _me_ \- seriously though, everyone knows about that one time i left a guy sterile for smacking my goddamn ass at the club - until i saw who it was.

" _Chlo-eeeee"_ Max says when i turn around, trying to dance to my rythm but failing ridiculously. Instead, she almost trips with her own feet, but i got to hold her before it happened, and helped her drunk ass self stabilize again.

"I can see that _someone_ is having fun" I say, holding her by her arms, half joking and half worried.

"Not that much without _yaaa"_ She responds, balancing to the sides, as if she was a toddler that wasn't taught how to walk. She goes to take a sip from her cup, but i catch her right on the spot, and take the cup from her hands.

"I think that you've had enough, Maxo" I say. Instead, i drink a sip on my own, and nearly spit it out. "Is this plain vodka?!"

"I dunno, is it?" She asks, not sarcastically, but not really giving a fuck either.

"Aaaalright kiddo, let's go sit down" I say, partly to myself, realising that i was insanely drunk, but Max had reached a non-trespassing level. I directed Max into the cushions, were the music was lower, and helped her sit down.

"Dude, you are like, hella to the _hella_ drunk. Do you want a glass of water?"

"There's actually something _else_ i would _really_ like right now" Max says, with a half serious, half...seductive? expression on her face, showing a half smile and eyes half-clossed, focusing right into mine, as if trying to convince me of something. It almost seemed like she had sobered up in one second, until she balanced herself to my side, falling in my lap. I thought about what she had just said, and my heartbeat started to rise like crazy. Was Max...flirting with me?

 _Come on, Chloe. She's barely conscious. She has no clue of what she's doing._ I thought to myself. But, weird thing is, i actually _wanted_ Max to know what she was doing. Because i fucking _wanted_ her to flirt with me.

Suddenly, i realized that Max's polaroid - my _father's_ polaroid - was not in her hands, where they had been all night.

"Max, were the hell is your polaroid?!" I ask her, half worried, half offended with the idea of Max losing it because of one crazy night.

"Right here, idiot" She says, with her eyes closed now, groping her bag with her hand, until she reached the zipper and slided it open. She proceeded to take out the polaroid and showed it to me. "I could lose everything, and i mean _everything,_ but this," She states, not stuttering so much this time. "and you know why?" She asks, opening her eyes and placing them on mine. "Because _you_ gave it to me" At this, my cheeks blush like fire, and i look away.

"Well, well, well..." Max proceeds, suddenly rising from my lap, trying to find balance in her sitting. "Did i just make Chloe Price blush?"

 _And there she goes again, with that real-ass sexy look on her face. Goddamnit, Price. Get yourself together._

"What?! No, o-of course not! W-why would you say-"

"Hush, my love" She says, in a comical tone, suddenly _way_ closer to me, and placing her index in my lower lip, making me stop talking, or, well, mumbling like an idiot. "It was _exactly_ my goal" She continues, smirking devilishly.

We stare at eachother just like that for what seems like forever, my eyes showing curiosity but terror at the same time, and hers showing... hunger. I suddenly realize our faces are inches away. I could have sworn i saw her approaching me, staring at my lips, when we suddenly heard a shout on the speakers.

"Karaoke time, bitcheeeees!" It was Dana's voice, followed by the whole crowd cheering her. I had no idea why, but i wanted to kill her right there for interrupting us. Was Max just about to kiss me? Was i... wanting her to?

"Oh my god, Chloe! We _have_ to sing something!" She abruptly says and gets up from the couch. Given her ethilic state, though, i have to catch her from falling. She tries to find balance on her own feet, and as she can, she proceeds to run to the stage, taking me with her.

* * *

"Okay, who's first?" Dana says on the microphone. She was standing on a little stage she managed place there, and put a not so big screen on the wall behind it.

"Here! Dana! We wanna try!" Max replies shouting and lifting her hands. To this, i widen my eyes as if i had seen a ghost, and pull Max closer to me.

"Maxine, what are you doing?" I whisper to her ear, grabbing her by the arm, a little more agressively than intended. "You know i can't sing!"

"Exactly, Chlo" Max responds, looking at me now, again with this flirty, playful look i found myself enjoying. "We're practicing for our wedding" She adds with a tiny smile that melts me.

 _Goddamnit, Max. What are you doing to me?_

Before i could answer or even react, she grabs my hand and basically drags me to the stage. When we are up there, she asks Dana for the mics and hands me one.

"What song are your gay asses singing?" Dana asks playfuly.

 _Is it that obvious?_

"Uh...-" What was fucking happening to me? I am supposed to be the tough, intimidating one. It's as if Max and i had inverted our souls or some shit.

"Well, that's an obvious one" Max says, not letting go of my eyes. "Santa Monica Dream by Angus and Julia Stone, right, Chlo?"

"I...-"

"Hit it!"

Before i could even reply, the strings of the guitar were already playing on the speakers, while the lyrics were being shown on the screen behind us. We didn't need them, though. Max and i have sang this song a billion times now, and we knew the lyrics and even the second voices like the palm of our hands. I wouldn't consider i sing horribly, but the one who takes all the credits would be Max. Her voice is angelical. It's as relaxing as hearing the rain right before falling asleep, or like waves hitting the shore. It's truly loving. And i know it won't help the situation at all.

" _Goodbye to my Santa Monica Dream"_ Max starts, and captivates me with her eyes. Suddenly, i feel like there is no one else there. Just us, best friends, singing the song we love the most. But i kind of knew it was starting to take a whole new meaning.

" _Fifteen kids in the backyard drinking wine"_ We sing in sintony, both staring at eachother as if we were meeting eachother for the first time. Suddenly, Max expression shifts from this confident, flirty girl into the Max i know; serious, profound, vulnerable. It was driving me nuts. I found myself wanting to let go of the fucking mic and kiss the hell out of her, which made me shiver in a terrifying, beautiful way.

 _She's just drunk, she doesn't know what she's doing_. I thought to myself, although it hurt in a strange, unfamiliar way.

" _You tell me stories of the sea"_ She continues, shifting to face me more than the crowd. Out of the blue, a nostalgic, almost sad feeling invades my guts, kind of being afraid of this moment ever ending. But i guess that then, it wouldn't really be a moment, would it?

" _And the ones you left behind"_ We follow the lyrics in unison. It was like i had forgotten everything that happened that night; the tequilas, the costumes, the dancing. I didn't even feel drunk anymore, although i knew i was. Oh, dude, _was_ i drunk. But it still felt like the most calming, beautiful moment of my life.

We continue signing the song as the tension between us grows stronger and stronger. A part of me is punching me for being so vulnerable in front of a whole crowd, but most of myself doesn't care at all; i just want _this,_ whatever this would be.

* * *

" _And the ones you left behind"_ The final chords were ringing in my ears painfuly, because i knew that never would i feel so goddamn invincible and weak at the same time again in my entire life. I have had boyfriends before. I have even fallen in love. But nothing, absolutely _nothing_ ever felt like this. This was...magic. It felt like falling and floating at the same tim _e._ It felt like a rollercoaster, going up, up, up, and diving into gravity all together. It felt so goddamn _good_ for fucks sake. And i was feeling it for my best friend. Could things get any worse? Could they get any better?

Suddenly, i realized that both of us were inches away from eachothers lips, staring into our eyes as if we were seeing the sun.

"Get a room!" I heard Vic shout, but i didn't even move one centimeter. I would never ruin this moment.

Hurtfuly, it was Max that did. She turned to face the crowd, raised her middle finger, and shouted;

"Fuck off, chase! Who's next?"

"Come on, Vic! Let's go!" We hear Kate shout. Suddenly, we see her aproaching Victoria on the crowd and grabbing her by the arm, dragging her to the stage, exactly how Max did with me. I started... seeing the similarities between them and us. It was ironically funny.

Max then took me by the hand and pulled me off the stage. She was walking ahead of me, headed to... the bar?

"Maxo, where are you taking me?"

"Well, to the bar, of course" She answers, looking back but still walking, confirming my theory.

"And _why_ exactly are we headed to the bar?" I ask her, now acting as Momma duck taking care of her drunk-as-shit baby duckie.

"Because we're having a fucking tequila" She answers, as she suddenly stops at the front of the bar, turning around to face me, not letting go of my hand. "We're celebrating our beautiful marriage" She almost laughed.

I knew it was a bad idea for Max to have another tequila. She was basically trippin' balls right now. But you know what? This night is as crazy as it gets already. Might as well go along with it. After all, i was always the reckless one.

* * *

"To wife and wife" I say, trying to regain my confidence, now playing along Max's game of friendly-not-so-friendly flirting. We were seated at the chairs next to the bar, holding the tequilas up in the air that Trevor had given us -he had promised Dana he would play barman from four to five am- about to toast to our fake wedding.

"To wife and wife" She repeated chuckling, now being more of the Max that i know, rather than the crazy Max that had been basically sexing me up some minutes ago. I guess taking over my confidence had actually worked, as if it was only one-way sided.

We clicked the shots and drank them. I opened my eyes after finishing my cup to see a calmed, poker-face expression on Max while sucking the lemon. It was as if her first shot was not today, but years ago.

"Well, you got used to it pretty quickly" I say, smiling devishly, as if i had corrupted her.

"I didn't get used to it". She admits, not changing her expression-less face, "I am just so fucking drunk that this tastes like holy water to me" she continues, tossing away the lemon to the ground. Not really a Maximus thing to do, actually. "That's how i had the balls to flirt with you all night, anyway".

"W-what?" I say, suddenly dropping all this fake confidence i had built to the nothingness. My face changed from an amused, careless one into a shocked, scarlet red expression, in less than a nano-second.

"Don't act so surprised. I think about it all the time, how to get you into looking at me like that. I think about _you_ all the time, Chloe. And you don't have a fucking clue" She suddenly confesses, looking to the ground, kind of ashamed. "That's why i drank every single bottle that was put in my sight all night. I was trying to man up and confess my feeling to you, and like _hell_ was that gonna happen while my coward ass stayed sober. For god's sake, Chloe. If you only _knew_ how much i think of you, if you only knew how _long_ i have thought of you. If you only knew how much i _lo-"._

Shut up" I suddenly found myself saying, which takes her by surprise.

"What?" She responds, showing a taking aback, annoyed face.

Words couldn't leave my mouth. I was just shocked. And i didn't even know why, I always knew this; how she looks at me, how i look at her, how we look at eachother. It was so fucking _obvious_ now. So crystal clear. And the worst part is, i never admited it, i never _faced_ it, because i was afraid it would ruin what we already have. But i always wanted so much _more._ It's funny how in those stupid cliche novels its almost annoying how two people can love eachother so fucking much and be the only ones not to realize. But only now do i understand why; you don't _want_ to realize, because it's safer that way. It's the comfortable, easy way. But not the fullfilling one, and, after all, that's what Max always taught me - always take the shot.

"You know what, Chloe? This was obviously a mistake. I don't know why I thought-" And as she was about to stand up, turn around and leave, i grabbed her by the arm, sat her the fuck down again, and kissed the hell out of her.

I felt her hand cupping my cheek as soon as our mouthes started to open. She tasted like Tequila, and just like that, Tequila became my favorite drink in the entire world. I stopped grabbing her arm and took her by the waist, getting her closer to me. She turned around to face her body to mine and i did the same, so now we were even _more_ proximate to eachother. I just couldn't get enough, and i had the sensation she couldn't either. I opened my mouth again and kissed her lower lip, to which i hear a slight, almost non existent moan leave her mouth. To this, i lose my senses, and I let go of her waist, only to interlace my fingers in the back of her head, gently pulling her hair. I found myself standing up to get closer to her, but stopped right when i felt her falling on her back.

I bit slightly her lower lip, to which I felt a tiny chuckle leave her mouth, and then, right there, an ambush of butterflies invaded my guts. It was almost nauseous how happy i felt at the moment. It was just _perfect_. I was so, so stupid. How couldn't i realize through all these years that everything i've ever wanted had always been right in front of me? How did i not do this earlier? So, so stupid.

I let go of her mouth but still stay close to her, just one inch separating our faces. Both of us were smiling like we never did, as if we had never been fed before, and were suddenly thrown from the sky a fucking buffet.

"Shit" I whisper laughing, and she laughs even louder. "That was... something".

"Hey" She says, sepparating ourselves even more, to my discontent.

"What?" I said, touching my lip with my finger. "Was the bitting too much?" I ask, genuinly worried.

"No, silly" She laughs, blushing at the same time. A fucking masterpiece. "I just...do you mind if we..."

"Say it, Maxo. I'll do whatever tonight. You officially drove me nuts" I say happily.

"Do you mind if we take a picture?" She shoots.

"Uh, of course, but... why? I don't plan this on being the last kiss to give you" I say, half confident and half worried. Was this more serious to me than it was to her?

"Exactly. I want tomorrow Max to remember that this happened. You know i always forget everything i do when i'm drunk" She says, smiling with her mouth but not with her eyes. "That bitch better take this where we left off" She laughs.

And when i realized, it hurt like a bitch; Max would not remember our first kiss. Hell, she wouldn't even remember _confessing_ to me. I would have to pretend nothing happened in the morning, and that filled me with rage. But i figured then that Max was right; a phot _o could_ actually work. Maybe it would trigger the memories? Or maybe it would only lead her to understand that the hard work was done; telling me she liked me. And the only thing she had to do then was keep kissing me. Besides, i would _really_ enjoy to have a memento for this hella fucking awesome night.

"I would love to" I say, smiling genuinly.

"Really?" She says, half surprised, half ashamed.

"Of course. Dude, i will frame that shit" I say, letting go a tiny laugh, to which she mimicks me.

"Well, then. Better come closer. I need you for this" She says, grabbing me by the waist, already holding the camera up in the air, pointing at us. Right there, she kissed me again, and i could have sworn the entire universe was swallowed by a black hole, only to leave us two right there, just to taste and enjoy eachother. A flash of light suddenly filtered through my closed eyelids, and i knew that that photo right there, would mean the beginning of my entire fucking life.


End file.
